Recently, most of vehicles are equipped with disk apparatuses which record and/or reproduce data on or from disk-shaped recording media (hereinafter referred to as disks) such as CD, DVD, etc. In a disk apparatus of this type, the chassis having the turn table and the spindle motor mounted thereon has a floating structure that the chassis is supported by elastic means so as not to permit external vibrations to transmit to the turn table having a disk placed thereon. Such a floating chassis is provided with a disk clamp mechanism which makes it sure to reliably place a disk on the turn table (cf. Patent Literature 1).
The disk clamp mechanism in this disk apparatus causes the damper to press down the disk onto the turn table so as to hold the disk between the damper and the turn table.
Hereinafter, one of the conventional disk apparatuses is described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIGS. 11 and 12 shows the side views of a conventional disk apparatus, illustrating the operations of the essential internal mechanism thereof. FIG. 11 shows the disk apparatus in which a disk is being loaded, and FIG. 12 shows the disk apparatus in which the recorded data is being reproduced from the disk held between the damper and the turn table.
With reference to FIG. 11, the disk 101 to be loaded on the disk apparatus is led by the disk guide 102 and the guide roll 103, and carried to the turn table 104 located within the disk apparatus. The damper 105 is located above the turn table 104, namely, at a position away from the turn table 104, and in contact with the damper stopper 113. The damper 105 is supported by the shaft portion of the floating chassis 107 through the damper arm 106, and is always urged toward the turn table 104 by urging means 108 provided on the shaft portion of the chassis 107. The engaging portion 109 formed with the damper arm 106 is caused to come into contact with the clamper-driving member 110 so that the damper 105 can move away from the turn table 104. When the disk 101 is inserted and carried to the turn table 104, the clamper-driving member 110 is moved and disengaged from the engaging portion 109. Then, the clamper 105 is caused to press down the turn table 104 through the disk 101 by the driving force from the urging means.
FIG. 12 shows the disk 101 held between the damper 105 and the turn table 104. The disk 101 held between the damper 105 and the turn table 104 is rotated by the spindle motor 111 so that data is recorded on or reproduced from the disk 101 by the optical head 112.    Patent Literature 1: the publication of JP-A-09-17081